Detective
The Detective is a role in TBT Mafia. They can speak and vote, and have additional abilities. Abilities Detective are able to message the host once per night to find out the role or alignment of a player. These results can be affected by a Framer. Modifiers This role has a few modifiers: *Alignment cops are able to find out if the player is town-aligned, mafia-aligned, or third-party-aligned. *Role cops are able to find out the exact role name of a player. *Parity cops must inspect the first day. On the next inspection, they find out if the player inspected is the same alignment as the next player. On subsequent inspections, they find out if the player inspected is the same alignment as the previously inspected player. *Insane cops are able to find out the opposite alignment of a player. *Day cops can be any of the above, but perform inspections during the day. *Paranoid cops only receive mafia results. *Naive cops only receive town results. *Stoned cops only receive third-party results. *Neapolitan cops only can check if a person is Townie or not. Games The Detective role was featured in the following games: Main *TBT Mafia (town as a Role Detective) *TBT Mafia II: Mafia Strike Back (town as a Detective) *TBT Mafia III: The Murder Before Christmas (town as a Detective) *TBT Mafia IV: Red Revolution (town as a Detective) *TBT Mafia V: There and Back Again (town as a Detective) *TBT Mafia VI: Faithful June (town as an Insane Detective) *TBT Mafia VII: Animal Crossing Mafia (town as a Detective) *TBT Mafia VIII: Dark Lord Ascending (town as a Detective) *TBT Mafia IX: The Apocalypse (town as a Detective) *TBT Mafia X: The Honnō-ji Incident (town as a Detective) *TBT Mafia XI: Person of Interest (town as a Cop) *TBT Mafia XII: Mean Girls (town as a Detective) *TBT Mafia XIII: XCOM: Enemy Within (town as a Detective) *TBT Mafia XIV: Majora's Mask Redux (varied as a Detective) *TBT Mafia XV: The Siren's Call (town as a Detective) Mini *TBT Mini Mafia (town as a Detective) *TBT Mini Mafia II: Catch Scum or Catch Scurvy (town as a Detective) *TBT Mini Mafia III: A Terrible Fate (town as a Detective) *TBT Mini Mafia IV: Fire Emblem Kingmaker (town as a Detective) *TBT Mini Mafia VI: Tribal Attack (town as a Shrink) *TBT Mini Mafia VII: Bioshock - Unrest in Rapture (town as a Detective) *TBT Mini Mafia VIII: Pleasure Cruise (town as a Cop) *TBT Mini Mafia X: And Then There Were None (town as a Detective) *TBT Mini Mafia XI: Frozen (town and mafia as Detectives) *TBT Mini Mafia XII: Portal - GLaDOS and her Deadly Neurotoxin (town as a Detective) *TBT Mini Mafia XIII: Bird Mafia II - Attack of the Ostrich (town as a Detective) *TBT Mini Mafia XIV: My Little Mafia (town as a Detective) *TBT Mini Mafia XV: Pokémon Colosseum (town as a Detective) *TBT Mini Mafia XVI: RuneScape's King of the Dwarves (town as a Detective) *TBT Mini Mafia XVII: Kissing to be Clever (town as a Detective) Experimental *''Currently none.'' Nub *TBT Nub Mafia I: Twitch Plays Newbie Mafia (town as a Cop) *TBT Nub Mafia II: On The Run (town as a Detective) *TBT Nub Mafia III: Captain Flint's Gold (town as a Detective) *TBT Nub Mafia IV: Hijinks in Sugar Rush (town as a Detective) *TBT Nub Mafia VI: Steven Universe (town as a Detective) Unofficial *TBT Unofficial Mafia I: I'm a Cop You Idiot (town as a Detective) *TBT Unofficial Mafia II: Battle in Purgatory (town as a Detective) *TBT Unofficial Mafia III: Tom's I'm a Cop You Idiot (town as a Detective) *TBT Unofficial Mafia V: Sunleth Waterscape (town as a Detective) *TBT Unofficial Mafia VIII: I'm Makar You Idiot (town as a Detective) *TBT Unofficial Mafia IX: Ryan's I'm a Cop You Idiot (town as a Detective) *TBT Unofficial Mafia X: Olympus (town as a Detective) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XII: I'm a Gunsmith You Idiot (town as a Detective) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XIII: IB Mafia (town and mafia as Detectives) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XV: dethy (town as a Detective) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XVIII: Transformers (town as a Detective) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XX: Mafia Disconnected (town and mafia as Detectives) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXII: Russia Today (town and mafia as Detectives) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXIV: Bravely Default Mafia (town as a Detective) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXVI: Meme Mafia (town as a Detective) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXVII: Shadowrun: Dragonfall (town as a Cop) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXVIII: 1984 Mafia (town as a Detective) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXX: Greek Cultists (town as a Detective) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXI: Smash Bros Mafia (town as a Detective) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXII: The Empire Strikes Back of the Sith Awakens (town as a Detective) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXV: Reindeer Mafia (town as a Detective) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXVII: Game of Thrones - A Crown for a King (town as a Detective) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXVIII: Scummy Awards (town as a Hammer Detective Miller and as a Detective Janitor Vote Thief), also mafia as a 75% Ascetic Roleblocker Neapolitan 0% Detective) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XLI: Papers, Please *TBT Unofficial Mafia XLV: Jackson 5 Dethy (All town as sane, insane, paranoid, naive) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XLVI: Sailor Moon (All town as sane, insane, paranoid, naive) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XLVIII: Snow White and the 7 Dwarves Dethy (All town as sane, insane, paranoid, naive) *TBT Unofficial Mafia L: The Binding of Isaac (town, mafia, and third-party) *TBT Unofficial Mafia LII: Tarot (town) *TBT Unofficial Mafia LIII: Make Mafia Great Again (town) *TBT Unofficial Mafia LIV: Xenoblade Chronicles (town) *TBT Unofficial Mafia LVII: Attack on Titan (town) *TBT Unofficial Mafia LVIII: Korean War (town) *TBT Unofficial Mafia LX: Double Cop Mafia (town) *TBT Unofficial Mafia LXI: A Game of Mafia (town) *TBT Unofficial Mafia LXIII: Murder Mystery Mafia (town) *TBT Unofficial Mafia LXIV: Imprison the Criminals Mafia (town) *TBT Unofficial Mafia LXVII: Miraculous Ladybug Cultists (town)